The adventures of FF eight to X2
by Yuna-Paine
Summary: Tjis story takes place in mostly Gaia and Spira. There are characters from
1. The Plan

A/N: This story takes place in Gaia. Characters from FF 8- FF 10-2!!!!!! There's also a contient named Spira. Also the story line follows the story from FF 9 but there are alot of things that are in the game that are not in the story.

Garnet woke up from her nightmare. "what happened" Garnet said getting out of her chair. She walked over to the window and opened it. Alexandria was before her. She could see the Theater Ship. _Tonight is the night, _Garnet thought.

Zidane walked along the deck. _Tonight is the night, _Zidane thought climbing down the ladder. He walked through the door. "Sure is dark in here" Zidane said lighting a match. "Where is everybody" Zidane said. Zidane walked across the persian carpet toward a wooden table with a oil lamp on it. He took the match and lit the lamp. A door opened from the east side of the room. Rikku and Cinna were mawling each other. "How dare you call me a slut" Rikku said strangling Cinna. "You called me SCARY!!!" cinna exclaimed. Zidane laughrd. "Well you are" Zidane said.

Cinna stopped to see Zidane. Rikku and Cinna got off each other. They all did the Tantalus handshake. "What's going on" Baku said walking in. "Nothing" Rikku said smiling. Blank entered the room. "Slutty Bitch" Blank muttered, leaning agaisnt the wooden plank. Zidane heard him and chuckled. "Alright lets get this show started" Baku said walking into the room, which Cinna and Rikku had exited. Zidane followed Baku into the room. "Alright Zidane your with Blank and Rikku" Baku ordered. "What?" Rikku said "Why do I have to go with them?". Baku shook his fist at Rikku. "SHUT UP" Baku ordered. "Fine" Rikku said. "Go on" Zidane said gesturing his hands. "Okay well your gonna kidnap the princess" Baku told the three of them.

"Right" Zidane said. They all did the Tantulas sign. "We're here" Rikku squeled.

Garnet walked through the castle. Her footsteps echoed through the halls. "Where's Mother???" Garnet said. Garnet heard footsteps and a jingling sound behind her. She turned around to see her Guardian, Steiner. "Princess the show is going to start soon" Steiner said. "Of course" Garnet said. Steiner grabbed her and took her to the balcony. "I found her" Steiner said. Garnet sat down beside her mother. Steiner took out his sword. Fireworks started to crack. Garnet was falling asleep. The play began. "Mother I must go" Garnet said waiting for her mother's answer. "Alright but be back soon" Queen Brahne said. Garnet got out of her seat and left the room.

Zidane, Balnk, and Rikku got into their armour. "Huh, this helment smells awful" Zidane said throwing the helment aside. "why are you complaining????" Rikku asked. Rikku was really slutty. Blank looked at Rikku. "Slutty Bitch" Blank muttered. Zidane left the room. Blank and Rikku followed him. "Alright let's find the Princess" Blank told them. They did the Tantulas sign. "Bye" Zidane said waving as he ran up the stairs. Blank and Rikku nodded. Then they went different ways.

Garnet looked into her closet. _There it is, _She thought as she grabbed the White with a pink trim robe out of the closet. _Alright her I go, _Garnet thought as she put on the robe. Garnet walked out of the room. Garnet ran right into a boy with a tail.

"Hello" Zidane said smiling. "Ummmm.... could you let me through" The girl asked. Zidane looked at her then moved. "wait a sec I can't let you get away" Zidane said walking in front of her. Blank and Rikku walked up the stairs. When the girl saw them. "Sorry" She said pushing Zidane. She ran pushing Blank and Rikku on the way. "Hey numnuts" Zidane shouted, "That was the Princess". Blank, Rikku, and Zidane ran after her.

Garnet ran away from the 3 people. _I wonder who they were, _Garnet thought. Garnet ran through the courtyard. Garnet turned around to see that the boy was still after her. _Oh no, _Garnet thought running through the gate and into the tower. She ran up all the steps up to the top.

Zidane ran up the stairs. _Are there enough stairs, _Zidane thought as he reached the top. He saw the Princess. "Come here" Zidane said jumping. The Princess ran. They ran around the tower not knowing that they wre being watched.

"the Princess is being hounded" Steiner exclaimed. The Princess got up on the wall. She fell backwards. Zidane acted quickly and grbbed a banner. He swung after her. Steiner was having a heartattack. Steiner grabbed a banner and through the air...... until he hit a wall.

Zidane landed in the Orcstracha. "Where's the Princess" Zidane said getting up. "AHHHHHH" Garnet screamed. Zidane looked up. The princess landed right on top of him. The Princess quickly got up and began to run. "hey" Zidane said following her. Garnet ran through a door only to bump into a blue- haired girl. "Hey! Hold yer horses" The girl said. "Sorry" Garnet said. Zidane ran inside. "I must go" Garnet said running down the stairs. "Who's she????" The girl asked. "Not now Ruby" Zidane said following Garnet. "Finally" He said as the Princess stopped. Zidane took in deep breaths. "Do you work on this airship" The girl asked. "Yes we do" Rikku said running in. Garnet looked at her. "See because I am actually Princess Garnet" Garnet said pulling off her hood. Blank ran in. "Slutty Bitch" Blank muttered as he looked at Rikku.

A/N: So don't forget this is Flirter9 and Paine-17229.


	2. Meet the Mysterious group of heroes chap...

**A/N: Hi people, this is the author of The High School Life, My friend Flirter9 did the first chapter of this story and I think she did well, Thank you to our reviewers we really appreciate it, now as you may of guessed, she does Rikku, Blank, Garnet, Vivi and anyone else from ff9's point of views(With the exception of Rikku because I can't do perky people) While I do Paine, Squall, Yuna, Siefer and anyone else who is sarcastic and cold's point of views, got that? Good, now onto chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own FF8, 9, 10 or 10-2 or Real Emotion or anything to do with Final Fantasy.**

**"Help, Help that man is stealing my purse" a woman screamed in the background, a man in all black was running after another man who had the woman's purse**

**"Paine, Break time's over!" They guy shouted to a woman, she turned around from her spot in the coffee line and tripped the man that was running away with the purse, She then picked him up, returned the purse to the woman and threw the thief at her partner, Who kneed the thief in the stomach just so he wouldn't squirm.**

**"Honestly Squall, we need something bigger than purse thieves" Paine said to the man in black.**

**(A/N: Ok I am going to give you a brief description of Paine for all of you who don't know what she looks like --even though you should know seeing this can get confusing if you don't--: Black leather everything, lots of buckles and belts and silver hair, Squall is also Black everything (they both carry gun blades)**

**"I know Paine but beggars can't be choosers and this is what we are meant to do, help people" Squall said to her, she just rolled her eyes and soon the police came and took the thief away.**

**"I know we're meant to help people Squall but we don't even get a thank you for the hard work we do, don't you ever wish for just a thanks?" Paine asked her friend but she soon found that he was to busy staring, or should we say drooling over a picture of some woman and underneath her picture it said "Lady Yuna LIVE IN CONCERT"**

**Paine shook her head violently, "No way Squall, I am not going to sit through another concert just because you think that some girl is hot, there is just no way" But it was to late Squall had her by the arm "Come on Paine this is Lady Yuna" he complained, "Squall I could care less if she was Fucking Cleopatra" Paine replied but it was to late and before she knew it they were getting their seats for the concert. Lady Yuna came out dressed in her robes (Summoners outfit from ff-x) and then she changed into a completely different outfit that Paine recognized as the gunner outfit (From ffx-2) Lady Yuna started to sing.**

**What can I do for you?  
  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
I can hear you  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
  
Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart  
I can see a place that's something like this  
Every now and then I don't know what to do  
Still I know that I can never go back  
  
But the things I've seen  
In those hazy dreams  
Can't compare to what I'm seeing now  
Everything's so different  
That it brings me to my knees  
  
And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give in to it  
Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me,  
"You'll never be alone."  
  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you  
  
And if I find  
The real world of emotion has surrounded me  
And I can't go on  
But you are there  
The moment that I close my eyes to comfort me  
We are connected for all of time  
I'll never be alone  
  
And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now I know that forward is the  
Only way my heart can go  
I hear your voice calling out to me:  
"You'll never be alone."  
  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
What can I do for you?  
  
I can hear you  
I can hear you**

**The whole crowd went wild even Squall, but Paine only clapped to be polite. Yuna then bowed and took her leave.**

**"That was an awesome concert" Squall started, but then there was a crackle over the speakers and what sounded like struggling on the other side, then a cold voice washed over the stadium.**

**"Attention citizens of Spira, Luca Stadium is under lock down. No one is to get in or out of here until I get what I want" It said over the speaker**

**"Paine, we got to stop him, let's go" Squall said to his partner, she nodded her approval and followed behind him.**

**The two soon got to a door and Squall was trying to break it down but was failing Paine stepped forward and Squall just laughed**

**"What, may I ask is so funny?" Paine questioned**

**"The fact that you think you can break the door down" he said while laughing "I mean com on you're a girl, we all know that girls can't…….."**

**That's all Squall got out before he heard a big BANG and saw the door fall to the ground and there was Paine smirking away,**

**"So you were saying?" She said and then ran into the room**

**"Note to self, Switch all of Paine's hair gel with tooth paste" Squall said to himself and then ran in after her.**

**As Squall entered the room he saw his enemy there holding a gun blade to Lady Yuna's neck**

**"Siefer you asshole let her go" Squall shouted**

**Siefer smirked and then began to speak.**

**A/N: Well that's all for today folks, sorry for the long wait, lots of homework and I've been stressed out a lot, I just did my makeup for Halloween and I look like Billy Martin in the Predictable Video(Good Charlotte) it's funny then I got bored and put Benji's tattoo's on my hands. Well I'm off to do more homework so I can go to that idiotic dance on Friday. Well I'll catch you all later. bye**


	3. The getaway

A/N: Hey everybody!!! I hope you enjoyed the story so far!!! Well let's continue!!!

Garnet looked at Zidane. "I need to runaway" Garnet said. zidane was shocked. _We came to kidnap her and she wants to be kidnapped, _Zidanhe thought. "Fine" Zidane said kneeling. "I will do my best to kidnap you." "Thank you" Garnet said. "PRINCESS!!!!!" Steiner called. "Oh no" Garnet said. "go" Blank said running in.Zidane and Garnet ran into the other room.

Rikku stayed with Blank. "Go!" Blank ordered. "No i won't leave you behind" Rikku whispered. Blank nodded." C'mon Slutty Bitch!!!" Blank exclaimed. "HAHAHA" Rikku said rolling on the floor. "No I'm serious" He spoke in a serious tone. Rikku stopped laughing and ran after Zidane and Garnet.

"oh no" Garnet whispered. "A dead end" Zidane kneeled. Rikku pushed the wooden door open. "No it's not" Rikku smirked. She tapped the wooden table in the middle of the room. "Open" Rikku began as the table opened. "seaseme" Rikku finished. Zidane and Garnet watched as the table opened. "Well don't stand there! Get in" Rikku ordered. "Fine" Zidane said jumping in. Garnet and Rikku followed him.

"Sir, I cannot find the Princess SIR!!!" Blank reported. "There somewhere here, I can smell the Princess in this room" Steiner said pointing. "Dum mut" Blank muttered. "What was that??" Steiner asked. "Nothing sir" Blank lied. Blank ran into the next room. Steiner followed him. "SIR" Blank pointed. "They must be down there" Steiner suggested. "Allow me" Blank said as he pushed Steiner into the hole.

"What the....." Steiner began as he fell into the hole. Steiner was stuck. "I guess you've been eating too many South Gate Bundt Cakes" Blank said running away. "Fooled by Barbarians" Steiner said.

Zidane, Garnet, and Rikku ran through the engine room. "This way Princess" zidane spoke as he put the Princess on a steel lever. "Alright" Garnet said as she got on. Zidane ran over to another one. "c'mon Rikku" He said extending his hand. "No! I must help Blank" Rikku said running away. Just then Steiner entered the room. "Give me the Princess" Steiner ordered. "Want her??? C'mon and get her" Zidane said pushing a red button.

The elevater went up. Steiner didn't hesistate he ran on to another one. He went right up on with them.

"when the clock chimes three, off with your head it'll be" The King spoke. (A/N: The king is Baku). Marcus was trapped. Zidane and Garnet appeared on stage. "Princess Garnet" Baku whispered. "just improvise" Zidane told him. "Right after all the Queen is still watching. They stared the play again. "Marcus" Garnet said running to Marcus. Marcus punched the guards.

"Cornelia" He said hugging Garnet. "your doing great" Zidane whispered. "I've studied drama ya know" Garnet whispered back. "Get away" The King spoke. Marcus drew his sword. "C'mon" The King roared. Cornelis got infront of her father, only to get stabbed by her lover. "NO" Marcus roared. "I'm............. sorry..................... Marcus............but I still.............love my father" She spoke her last words.

"I'm I never to hear her sweet voice again" Marcus said stabbing himself.

"Awwwww" Vivi said standing beside Puck. "Yup!! Oh No LOOK" Puck said running. Vivi ran as the guards came. He ran onto the stage. "Stay away from me" vivi said as he jumped over Garnet. He casted Fire. He hit Garnet. "OWWWWWWWWWWW" Garnet screamed as she took of her jacket. "Princess" Steiner said as he got onto the stage. "Take off" Baku ordered. "Right" Tantulas said as they took off.

"Get them" The Queen ordered. The Knights of Pluto and Alexandrian soliders launched the cannons. The arrow hit the Theater ship. Garnet and Zidane hit the floor from the impact. "Next" The Queen ordered. A Bomb was sent. It hit the ship as it blew up. The Theater Ship hit a house. "Shit" Zidane shouted. The Theater Ship rised up and zoomed off.

The Theater Ship crashed into the Evil Forest. Zidane, Vivi, and Garnet were pushed off from the impact. "Sir" erikku said running in. "The whole ship damaged, Fire everywhere." "Great" Baku said sarcastically. "Why is it great??" Rikku asked. Baku ignored her and turned to Blank. "Slutty Bitch" Blank muttered.

Baku ignored his comment to Rikku. "Get the injured out" Baku ordered. "Fine" Blank said exiting the room. He turned to Rikku. "Slutty Bitch" He muttered as he exited the room. Baku turned to see Rikku. "GO HELP" He ordered. rikku left the room. "I wonder how Zidane's doing" Rikku asked herself.

Zidane got up. "Just perfect" Zidane mumbled. He ran to the Theater Ship. Cinna approached him. "i'm suprised you made it" Cinna said smiling. "Where's Garnet??" Zidane asked. "i don't know we can't find her" He told Zidane.

A/N: Alright bye!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy!!!


End file.
